


You rise me up like a sun

by kageny



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gus Being Adorable, Humor, Lync Volan Being A Little Shit, Lync and Volt Are Dating, M/M, Morning After, Spectra and Gus Are Engaged, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, i wrote this a year ago, teen only because of them and mentions of sex, this tag needs to exist
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageny/pseuds/kageny
Summary: Spectra postanowił zrobić dla swojego ukochanego śniadanie. Proces był... owocniejszy niż na początku zakładał.
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin, Volt Luster/Lync Volan
Kudos: 3





	You rise me up like a sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yo whaddup
> 
> Ogólnie to napisałem ten ficzek rok temu, jak prezent urodzinowy dla mojego chłopaka  
> Ale z racji tego, że okazało się, że wo, ten fandom żyje, to postanowiłem wrzucić go również tutaj! Przetłumaczę go również na angielski, w swoim czasie.
> 
> Adios~!

Poranki z reguły nie były czasem ciężkim, zdecydowanie nie dla nich. Obojgu ich można było bowiem z łatwością określić “rannymi ptaszkami”, Spectra od samego początku swojego dnia pracował ciężko, a jego ukochany, jak i prawa ręka, towarzyszył mu i pomagał cały czas, w międzyczasie wykonując jakieś drobne obowiązki domowe, którymi nikt inny z drużyny nie miał zamiaru się parać.

Ten dzień nie był jednak zwyczajny dniem. Nie mieli już w zasadzie nic ważnego do zrobienia, a poprzednia noc była długa, intensywna i pełna wrażeń, więc pozwolili sobie na odrobinę dłuższy sen. 

Chociaż nawet nie sen, gdyż blondyn od jakiegoś czasu był już zupełnie przytomny. Głaskał leniwie po włosach znajdującego się w jego objęciach niebieskowłosego, wciąż nie mogąc napatrzeć na jego twarz. Uważał bowiem kochanka za najpiękniejszą istotkę, którą kiedykolwiek widział i twierdził, że ma niebywałe szczęście, mogąc nazywać go “swoim”. Swoim asystentem, swoją prawą ręką, swoim ukochanym… I, jak już zdążył sobie w duchu obiecać, w przyszłości (choć prawdopodobnie nie tak niedalekiej) również swoim mężem i swoim już do końca życia. Uśmiechnął się ciepło na samą myśl.  
Niesforne kosmyki opadały delikatnie na jego jasną twarz, jak i na klatkę piersiową samego Keitha, a cała burza włosów, jaką mógł pochwalić się jego ukochany, była obecnie zebrana w gruby warkocz, który poprzedniego wieczoru Spectra plótł własnoręcznie. Na to absolutnie nie mógł narzekać. Uwielbiał włosy Gusa, uwielbiał ich intensywny kolor, jak majestatycznie się w nich prezentował (zwłaszcza podczas wiatru), jak cudownie miękkie były w dotyku… Zgarnął mu delikatnie jeden z owych kosmyków z twarzy, zarzucając mu go za ucho. Skóra na twarzy chłopaka też była niezwykle miękka i gładka, a blondyn uwielbiał ją głaskać i całować. Robił to, kiedy tylko miał okazję, nigdy nie mając tego dość. 

Trzeba było jednak w końcu wstać, niezależnie od tego, czy miał pracę, czy nie. Spędzenie całego dnia w łóżku nieszczególnie było dla niego dobrą wizją, a i śniadanie warto byłoby zjeść. 

I wtedy wpadł na pomysł.

Zazwyczaj to Gus budził się wcześniej, szykując im obu śniadanie, czasami także jeszcze komuś z drużyny, jeśli akurat się napatoczył. Czasami, kiedy akurat czuł się na to, budził go właśnie śniadaniem do łóżka, swoje przynosząc również i jedząc razem z nim. Działo się tak głównie dlatego, że to właśnie on jako jedyny potrafił dobrze gotować i lubił to robić, więc nie czuł się źle z tym, że musiał przygotowywać im wszystkim posiłki.

I Keith chciał mu to wynagrodzić, tego dnia samodzielnie przygotowując jedzenie dla ich dwójki, w duchu prosząc los o to, żeby nikt nie wparował do kuchni i tego nie zepsuł.

Pocałował swojego ukochanego w czoło, jednocześnie próbując wyplątać się z jego ramion na tyle delikatnie, żeby ten nie obudził się. Ogarnął się na szybko, zakładając na siebie jedynie dolną część ubrania, związał na szybko włosy w kucyk i szybko zerknął w stronę ich łóżka. Niebieskowłosy niespokojnie poszamotał się w pościeli, jakby wyczuł brak obecności swojego mistrza, wtulając się bardziej w kołdrę i znów uspokajając się. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, widząc ten widok. “On jest zbyt uroczy” — pomyślał, już kompletnie opuszczając pokój i udając się do kuchni. 

Wciąż była bardzo wczesna pora i nie spodziewał się spotkać nikogo na nogach, więc czuł się w miarę pewnie, paradując bez koszulki. Gusowi pewnie niekoniecznie by się to spodobało, ale tylko wtedy kiedy ktoś by go zobaczył. 

Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, stanął w progu i przytomnie zauważył, że nie do końca wie co robić. Jego umiejętności kuchenne istniały, oczywiście, był w stanie sam robić sobie posiłki, ale nigdy nie było to nic specjalnego, sam nawet nie potrzebował, ale kiedy miał coś uszykować też dla swojego ukochanego, sprawa zaczęła robić się ciężka.

Zdecydował się w końcu na zwykłe naleśniki, takie, jakie Gus lubił — z borówkami, bitą śmietaną i syropem klonowym. Jak ciężkie mogło to być?

Okazało się to być jednak problematyczne, żeby powiedzieć najdelikatniej. Po pierwsze, nie do końca znał przepis. Po drugie, nie miał do dyspozycji żadnej miarki ani wagi kuchennej, Gus wszystko zawsze robił z pamięci i na oko, miał wrodzoną dokładność i nie musiał się tym przejmować. Po trzecie, nie znał nawet wszystkich składników.

— Kurwa mać — zaklął do siebie, uderzając głową o szafkę na górze, myśląc, co właściwie ma teraz zrobić.

— A podobno ktoś tu nie przeklina~!

Spojrzał się prędko w stronę głosu, który właśnie zabrzmiał obok niego. Wiedział od początku, do kogo należy, a widząc uśmiechniętą do niego szelmowsko różowowłosą istotę, westchnął tylko.

— I ubrałbyś się — prychnął w końcu, udając wielce oburzonego obecnym stanem lidera. — Wyglądasz, jakby cię coś zaatakowało. Czyżby twój piesek był znowu niegrzeczny~?

I rzeczywiście, plecy Spectry zdobiły obecnie mocne i dość głębokie ślady po paznokciach, jeszcze świeże z tej nocy. Nie zareagował jednak, wiedząc, że Lync tylko go denerwuje, a sam zdążył się do nich przyzwyczaić, jak i wszyscy w ich drużynie. Nie musieli się nigdy ukrywać, a Gus nie szczędził mu publicznego okazywania uczuć.

— Sam nie wyglądasz lepiej.

Mina Lynca odrobinkę zrzedła.

— Co?

— Jeśli masz wypominać ślady mi, zakryj swoje — odpowiedział tylko zaczepnie, wskazując palcem na szyję niskiego chłopaka. Była niemalże cała w malinkach, a po samym chłopaku było widać, że i on spędził noc ciekawie. Zwłaszcza mówiły o tym mocne worki pod oczami jak i wyjątkowo dobry humor.

— Dobra, mniejsza — prychnął, przyjmując przegrany ton głosu. — Po prostu już ani słowa o tym! Co tam robisz w ogóle??

Wskoczył na blat kuchenny, siadając na nim i wyglądając na wielce zainteresowanego tym, co właśnie robił blondyn. Ten westchnął tylko, wyjmując z szafki kolejne składniki. To nie tak, że obecność niższego kolegi jakoś bardzo mu przeszkadzała, ale był jeszcze troszkę zmęczony, a na posiłku dla kochanka naprawdę chciał się skupić.

— Śniadanie — odpowiedział tylko po chwili milczenie, mają nadzieję, że taka odpowiedź będzie mu wystarczyć. Pomylił się jednak dość mocno, ponieważ natychmiast poczuł pytające i ciekawskie spojrzenie niskiego chłopaka na swoich rękach. 

— Przecież to twój piesek zawsze robił ci śniadanko! — zauważył, najwyraźniej myśląc, jakby właśnie wpadł na niesamowity trop. Keith zaczynał się nastawiać, czy w ogóle ma zamiar sobie pójść, nawet, jeśli dostanie coś do jedzenia.

— Gus śpi.

Lync prychnął, krzyżując ręce. 

— Jeszcze? Ile można spać!

— Ni,e żebyś sam spał jakkolwiek krócej — powiedział zaczepnie, w końcu orientując się w tym, jakich konkretnie składników i mniej-więcej w jakich ilościach powinien ich użyć. — Dzisiaj jesteś na nogach wyjątkowo wcześnie.

Wyjął miskę, powoli wsypując do niej wszystkie składniki i mieszając je energicznie cały czas. Różowowłosy bacznie przyglądał się każdej wykonywanej przez niego czynności, jakby właśnie uczył się od niego nowej techniki walki. W zasadzie mówiąc, blondynowi nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało, dopóki oczywiście tylko patrzył.

— W zasadzie to często trzeba cię wręcz dobudzać — ciągnął Spectra, nie przerywając czynności. — I zazwyczaj zajmuje się tym Volt. Nie wmówisz mi, że nadal śpi.

Kątem oka zerknął na niskiego chłopaka i zauważył dorodny rumieniec, który wykwitł na jego policzkach. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zainteresowany.

— No… No tak, śpi! Dalej śpi!

— Wstałeś tak wcześniej bez jego pomocy? — rzucił zaczepnie. Starał się z reguły zachować powagę i swoją reputację, ale prowokowanie Lynca było jednak zbyt dobrą zabawą. Zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodził jego związek z Voltem. — Czyżbyś coś planował?

Kolejna fala rumieńca zalała chłopaka. Czyli mam rację — pomyślał lider z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Widząc to, niski chłopak tylko prychnął i odwrócił głowę. 

— Byłem głodny!

— Oczywiście.

Kiedy Keith uznał, że mieszanka w misce była jednolita i nadawała się do usmażenia, wyjął patelnię i przygotował ją tak, aby naleśniki nie przywierały do jej powierzchni. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chciał, było mozolne skrobanie ich resztek. 

— Mógłbym zrobić ci trochę, jeśli będziesz się zachowywał. — Znów skierował spojrzenie w stronę chłopaka. Ten prychnął po raz kolejny. — Chyba, że wolisz sam siebie obsłużyć.

— Nie mam ochoty na naleśniki.

— Twoja wola.

Zabrał się za smażenie. Wiedział dokładnie, jak jego ukochany je lubi — puszyste, trochę miękkie i delikatnie podpieczone na dole. Nie wiedział jednak, czy będzie w stanie powtórzyć to tak dobrze, jak on to robił. Gus był cudownym kucharzem i absolutnie nikt nie miał do tego żadnych obiekcji. W zasadzie nie mógł, bo jako jedyny wśród nich umiał w ogóle gotować. I tak ślicznie prezentował się w fartuszku, wyglądał zawsze tak cholernie uroczo. 

Wlewają masę na patelnię, starał się, żeby nie było jej ani za dużo, ani za mało. W jego opinii pierwszy wyszedł znośnie. 

W międzyczasie Lync zdążył bąknąć coś o tym, że wróci zjeść później. Jednocześnie zabrał ukradkiem banana i jabłko z szafki i uciekł, zanim Spectra zdążył cokolwiek z tym faktem zrobić. Nie, żeby chciał — niech dzieciak robi, co chce.

Pierwszy wyszedł mu całkiem dobrze. Tak stwierdził, obracając go na patelni (szpatułką, nawet nie próbował zrobić tego przed podrzut, tylko Gus potrafił) i nie znajdując w nim czego wartego narzekania. Z drugim było już jednak trochę gorzej. Podczas obracania rozwalił mu się nieco i wyglądał jak złożony już omlet. Warknął zdenerwowany, ale postanowił nie denerwować się czymś tak trywialnym i po prostu przerzucił go na talerz. Potem pomyśli nad tym, jak to naprawić.  
Kucharzem był, delikatnie mówiąc, wyjątkowo miernym, ale się starał. Dla swojego ukochanego zawsze.

I tak oto, w bólach, agonii i irytacji, zrodził się talerz lepiej lub gorzej usmażonych naleśników, gotowych do udekorowania i zjedzenia. Westchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że najgorszą część ma już za sobą. Teraz tylko topping.

Borówki, bita śmietana i syrop klonowy. Z pierwszym nie było problemu, mieli nawet dzikie, zebrane przy ostatniej okazji. Z bita śmietaną okazało się być więcej kłopotu, kiedy po przeszukaniu szafek Spectra odkrył kompletny jej brak. Znalazł tylko normalną.

Co znaczyło, że musiał ubić ją samodzielnie.

Warknął z wściekłości, ale wziął ją i postanowił zrobić, co do niego należy. Chwilę mu zajęło, zanim znalazł trzepaczkę. Wyjął kolejną miskę i wlał do niej całą zawartość śmietany, jaka była w jednym opakowaniu. Nie było jej zbyt wiele, ale jego zdaniem wystarczyło.

Stanął przed miską z trzepaczką w ręce, zastanawiając się, jak właściwie miał się za to zabrać. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, nie widział nawet jak robi to Gus lub ktokolwiek inny. Postanowił jednak spróbować na żywca, co może być takiego trudnego? Na początku zrobił to tak, jakby miał ją zamieszać. Gdy po dłużej chwili zorientował się jednak, że nie jest to najlepsza taktyka, jaką mógł przyjąć, spróbował pod kątem. I chyba faktycznie coś się działo, ale to za mało. Próbował dalej, różnymi ruchami, pod różnymi kątami, aż w końcu mu się udało i miał przed sobą całą miskę ubitej śmietany. 

Niezwykle z siebie dumny, wpadł jeszcze na jeden pomysł. Nie wyglądała ona na tyle dobrze, jak tamta z puszki, dlatego posmarował nią każdy naleśnik z osobna i ułożył z nich “wieżę”, jakby to był tort. Następnie polał ją syropem klonowym i posypał borówkami, dumny kładąc ją na stole. 

Nie mógł się doczekać, aż pójdzie do Gusa, obudzi go i zaprowadzi do kuchni. Nie spodziewał się nie wiadomo jakiej reakcji, ale chciał po prostu czuć się szczęśliwy z tego powodu, że zrobił coś dla swojego ukochanego. Śniadanie co prawda (do tego dość… marnie wykonane) to nic wielkiego, ale! 

Spojrzał na blat kuchenny i dobry humor już się troszkę rozpłynął, kiedy zobaczył, co właściwie po sobie zostawił. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zostawiać z myciem tego Gusa, sam pozmywa. Ale doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba byłoby to zrobić, kiedy drużyna wstanie i sama zajmie się swoim śniadaniem — a przecież było jeszcze wcześnie.

Dodając wszystkie za i przeciw, musiał jednak pozmywać teraz. Zaklął, wiedząc, że naprawdę nie znosi tego robić. Dzielnie jednak zabrał się za to, obecnie szukając gąbki i płynu do naczyń. Znalazł je po raz kolejny po dłuższej chwili (i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że Grav się w tym wszystkim odnajduje w sekundach) i, wcześniej zarzucając na siebie fartuch, zaczął zmywać. Nawet nie to, że nie umiał tego robić — to byłoby wręcz żałosne — ale po prostu z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę nie znosił wykonywać tej czynności. Nikt inny z drużyny nie miał raczej z tym najmniejszego problemu, ale jego sama myśl o tym, że musi pozmywać, napawała wręcz gniewem.

I szybko przypomniał sobie dlaczego, kiedy dana pod kran ze złej strony łyżka splunęła na niego strumieniem wody.

— Kurwa mać!

Dzień się ledwo zaczął, a on już zdążył przekląć dwa razy. Nigdy nie sądził, że gotowanie może być taką stresogenną czynnością. Wiedział jednak, że reakcja jego ukochanego będzie tego wszystkie absolutnie warta. Wytarł twarz ręcznikiem i wrócił do pracy, prosząc los w duchu o to, żeby nikt tego krzyku nie usłyszał. 

I żeby nikogo nim nie budził, bo nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się przed nikim, czemu na sobie pudroworóżowy fartuszek z kokardkami. Dla jego obrony — znalazł tylko i wyłącznie taki! W końcu jednak wszystkie naczynia były umyte i zaczął stopniowo przenosić je do suszarki. Szczęśliwy, że najgorsza część dnia jest już zdecydowanie za nim, zamyślił się nieco, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Gusa. A wyobrażenia te były różne, sam nie do końca wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Będzie zaskoczony? Szczęśliwy? Zbyt zaspany, żeby w ogóle to do niego dotarło? A może…

— KURWA JEGO PIERDOLONA MAĆ!

Ryknął wręcz, kiedy patelnia spadła mu na twarz, opadając potem na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem. Zerknął na nią, zakrywając przy okazji krwawiący nos, sprawdzając jej użytkowość. Na szczęścia była cała. Starł krew z nosa z rąk i twarzy, po czym przemył się wodą, nadal przeklinając pod nosem.  
Cholera, oby nikt nie—

— Mistrzu, słyszałem twój krzyk! — Niebieskowłosy niemalże natychmiast pojawił się w drzwiach, ubrany jedynie w za dużą koszulkę swojego kochanka. — Wszystko jest w porządku??

— Tak, tak, spokojnie — rzucił tylko, póki co nie patrząc w stronę ukochanego. — To tylko patelnia, mój drogi.

Gus odetchnął z ulgą i po uspokojeniu się rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Dopiero doszło do niego, co widział przed sobą i w jakiej właściwie sytuacji się znajdował.

— Um… Mistrzu? — spytał niepewnie, zerkając z uśmiechem na niecodzienny ubiór Spectry. — Dlaczego masz na sobie mój fartuch? I… i prawie że nic poza nim? Nie narzekam, oczywiście!

Keith dopiero teraz zwrócił spojrzenie w stronę ukochanego i omal nie pisnął, kiedy go zobaczył. Ubrany w jego koszulę, z idealnie widocznymi śladami, które zostawił na nim zeszłej nocy, z zaplecionymi w warkocz włosami, roześmianą twarzą i lekko zaspanymi oczami… Wyglądał jak anioł. 

— Umm… zrobiłem ci śniadanie, Gus.

Gus zamrugał kilka razy, zdezorientowany. Podszedł bliżej i faktycznie zobaczył leżący na stole talerz z naleśnikami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym praktycznie rzucił się w ramiona blondyna. Ten ledwo zdążył go złapać, ale zrobił to i przytulił do siebie równie mocno.

— Jejku, Keith! — Spectra uwielbiał, kiedy jego ukochany w takich sytuacjach zwracał się do niego po imieniu. I uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Gus wymawiał jego imię. I uwielbiał także samego Gusa, ale z tego zdawali sobie sprawę wszyscy. — Kochanie, nie musiałeś!

— Ale chciałem.

Pocałował niebieskowłosego delikatnie w czoło, na co ten uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, wtulając się bardziej. Szybko jednak ich czułości skończyły się, ponieważ Keith naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, czy jego ukochanemu posmakuje jego dzieło.

— A teraz usiądź i zjedz, mój drogi. Nie po to się tyle napracowałem! — dodał z uśmiechem. Grav tylko zaśmiał się.

— Tak jest, mistrzu!

Posłusznie zajął miejsce i zabrał się do jedzenia. Po reakcjach Spectra mógł wyczytać bez problemu, co chłopak sądził o swoim śniadaniu.

— To jest pyszne! Jejku, nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować!

— Umm… bo nie umiem, mój drogi.

— Pierdolisz. 

To była siła argumentu, z którą ten nie mógł się kłócić. Nie teraz, przynajmniej. Nie chciał nawet upominać go o język, nie po swoich dzisiejszych wiązankach. 

— Mistrzu… jak zjem, wrócisz ze mną do łóżka? Nie chce mi się jeszcze wstawać do końca, a tam jest tak ciepło, zwłaszcza z tobą…

Spectra uśmiechnął się, słysząc to. Palcem zdjął mu resztkę bitej śmietany z ust i ucałował go w nie delikatnie, wręcz niewinnie.

— Oczywiście, mój drogi. Z tobą zawsze.


End file.
